supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Past (The Great Return)
Past is the second thing created by Time, the first being Zeitbereich, he is the keeper of the past . Biography Past is created by Time after Zeitbereich . He, as long as he remembers, always lives in Zeitbereich and sees only soon his younger brothers . Past is the first to see Iblis in Zeitbereich and becomes a great friend to him, he's the one who invits God to Zeitbereich . Personnality Past is clever and very quick to anger, he, however, can be patient but only with his father, his uncles and the ones he considers his brothers (Present, Future, Chronos, Kairos, Aion and Iblis) . He sees the Earth as nothing but merely a rock and don't likes humans, he don't like the Archangels but he likes even less the Necrosians because they can kill him . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Past can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Past is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature . ** Super Speed : Past can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles . ** Super Stamina : Past don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Past is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Past is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Retrocognition : Past can see the past at will, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Time Travel : He can return in the past . * Scythe Mastery : Past is an expert in the scythe fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Past can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can heavily hurt him and can kill him if Past is weakened . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Other Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily hurt Past . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly hurt Past . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Past can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Time Paradoxes : He is extremely hurted by the major Time Paradoxes .